Jardín
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - Hace no mcuho eran amigos e inesperadamente se sorprendio al ver que visitaba la casa de los Riuzaky pero sonrió porque le encantaba pasar tiempo con él por la simple razón de que estaba enamorada pero era imposible que él sintiera lo mismo o quiza no...


**N/A**

**Espero les guste este pequeño one shot de dos de mis personajes favoritos.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Yukimura habría ganado el Torneo Nacional.

* * *

**Jardín**

Sus padres y su abuela regresarian hasta la noche de sus actividades por lo que se encontraba sola en casa, suspiro por doceava vez al ver que le habían dejado una nota diciendo que arreglara un poco el jardín ¡esa tarea se le daba pésimo! porque siempre terminaba cortandose con algo o aún peor recordaba que la última vez había terminado con la muñeca lastimada al tirar varias macetas que se encontraban en un tipo de invernadero, no entendía como es que le dejaban esa tarea pero bueno camino a su habitación para colocarse un pequeño short además de una camisa de manga corta con un osito como estampado además de unos tenis, finalmente tomo su cabello y lo tomo en una coleta que enredo varias veces para que quedara como un moño se coloco una pequeña gorra y volvio a suspirar para salir de su habitación y encaminarse al jardín que se encontraba detrás de casa, detuvo sus pasos al ver la infinadad de plantas que en el se encontraban, eran hermosas entonces no logro evitar sonreir un poco y se encamino a donde se encontraba los alcatraces esa era su flor favorita por lo que siempre la cuidaba o al menos ayudaba en su cuidado.

Caminaba con dirección a la casa de la pequeña Sakuno bueno ya no tan pequeña pues contaba con 15 años hace tres años que Echizen se había ido y él se encargaba de cuidarla si podría decirse así aunque claro es que el pequeño príncipe del tennis no era nada de ella en cambio él era su amigo pero estaba decidio a cambiar eso porque deseaba probar esos labios que lo volvían loco desde que la había conocido en el Torneo Nacional y era momento de que ella le diera el si bueno eso ya dependía de ella pero confiaba en que así sería, detuvo sus pasos al llegar a la pequeña casa y toco el timbre espero a que ella le abriera pero eso no sucedio, nuevamente toco el timbre y ella no abría de antemano sabía que ella si se encontraba entonces ¿por qué no abría?, intento de nueva cuenta pero ella no daba señales de estar en la casa suspiro un poco al saber que no podría declararsele entonces escucho un gritillo de la parte trasera de la casa de inmediato emprendio el rumbo hacía esa parte de la casa.

Se había cortado con un pequeño tallo de una rosa y le había dolido que al retroceder se hubiera golpeado con la mesa que residía en el jardín, le dolía un poco la espalda y su dedo tenía una cortadura de pronto vio que alguien se colocaba a su altura y sonrió un poco al observar que frente a ella estaba Yukimura Seiichi la persona a la que amaba pues desde hace dos años y medio eran amigos y la verdad es que con el tiempo se había enamorado de él pero era obvio que este no sentía lo mismo porque ella era menor y no era tan bonita como las chicas que se morian por estar aunque fuera un poco con él, se mordio un poco el labio al sentir que este tomaba su dedo y con un pañuelo limpiaba la sangre que resbala por este - G-Gracias - agradecio después de que no había ni una sola gota de sangre entonces este le sonrió como siempre lo hacía desde que la había conocido - De nada Sakuno-chan - contesto este para extenderle la mano que ella tomo y así ayudarla a colocarse en pie, no solto su mano porque no lo deseaba tan solo volteo a el pequeño jardín que al parecer estaba siendo arreglado por ella entonces sonrió porque de ese manera pasaría tiempo con ella.

- ¿Quieres qué te ayude? - pregunto soltando su mano al ver el creciente sonrojo de la pequeña niña - N-No es n-necesario Y-Yukimura-san - comenzo a mover las manos de un lado al otro visiblemente nerviosa - Claro que es necesario no deseo que te lastimes de nueva cuenta - señalo este y ella tan solo suspiro así que ese era su signo de derrota por lo que comenzaron a arreglar un poco el jardín, empezaron con quitar algunos tallos de las flores para acomodarlas y finalmente regarlas no era tarea difícil pero ella sola se hubiera lastimado más de la cuenta - G-Gracias - agradecio conduciendolo a casa pero este la detuvo suavemente por la mano para acercarse a ella no la iba besar solo quería estar así un momento con ella tratando de contener los latidos que querían salirsele del pecho era imposible controlarse cuando se trataba de ella por esa razón se acerco y acomodo su mentón entre el hueco de su cuello y su rostro quería quedarse así con ella para siempre, le gusto el ligero temblor que la sacudio cuando sintio que el se acomodaba era simplemente maravilloso el poder estar así con ella, la amaba y no podía evitarlo y de hecho no lo haría.

Sus latidos estaban a tope cuando él se acomodo en su cuello era una sensación maravillosa el tenerlo cerca de si, se mordio ligeramente el labio y con un temblor lo abrazo dandole a enteder que ella lo queria es más lo amaba, de pronto este se separo y la beso, era su primer beso y tenía miedo de no corresponder como debía pero aún así le correspondio hasta que sintio que este la mordia ligeramente entonces solto un leve gemido y lo siguiente que sintio fue su lengua enredandose con la suya, coloco sus manos en el cuello de este mientras él colocaba sus manos en sus caderas, fue arrinconada en la pared mientras este devoraba su cuello a grandes mordidas.

No supieron como pero habían llegado al sofá de la sala en una posición un tanto comprometedora porque él estaba entre sus piernas mientras esta tenía las manos en el cinturón de su pantalón pero de pronto él se separo y la miro rogandole que lo detuviera porque si no lo hacía la haría suya y sería suya para siempre pero no encontro ninguna duda en sus ojos y sonrió para devorar de nueva cuenta su boca que lo estaba volviendo loco, ella temblo cuando la camisa cayo al suelo y lo único que penso él fue que a partir de ese momento la ayudaría con el jardín siempre, la camisa de él yacía en el suelo mientras que su short era quitado entonces sonrió porque quería arreglar siempre el jardín solo si era al lado de Seiichi, estaban totalmente desnudos a punto de unirse en un solo ser con el mismo pensamiento en mente _el jardín estaría más hermoso que nunca, _entro en ella y gimio por esa sensación de calor, la niña lo estaba volviendo loco en todos los sentidos pero ahora que era suya sería así por siempre, comenzo con las embestidas poco a poco mientras la escuchaba suspirar y gritar su nombre si definitivamente le gustaba arreglar el jardín a partir de este momento.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one shot.**


End file.
